The present invention relates to a safety device such as a safety belt reeling device, tensioning device etc., comprising a grease reservoir correlated with a functional part for greasing the functional part during movement or for greasing one of the individual elements of the functional part.
From German Patent application 195 12 860 a rotational tensioning device is known in which the rotary drive of the safety belt winding shaft includes a drive wheel into which mass bodies are introduced by action of a pryotechnical drive so that the drive wheel and the coupled safety belt winding shaft are rotated. The mass bodies are stored within a channel correlated with the drive wheel whereby at one end of the channel a gas generator for producing the required drive pressure is arranged. For improving greasing of the mass bodies, one embodiment of the known device suggeste to arrange between the individual mass bodies graphite lamellas for improved lubrication of the movement of the mass bodies within the channel and the drive wheel. In this design it is disadvantageous that the graphite lamellas must be produced in a complicated process and positioned between the individual mass bodies. Inasmuch as alternatively the use of conventional grease as a lubricant is contemplated, there is generally the problem of precise and clean supply as well as dosage of such grease during mounting of such a safety device whereby it must be ensured that only the necessary parts are lubricated. A further problem is that over an extended service life of the safety device the grease will age, resulting in a reduction of the lubrication effect. This problem occurs in all safety devices in which moveable functional parts themselves or their individual elements must be lubricated, as, for example, the winding spring of a safety belt reeling device.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to ensure for a safety device of the aforementioned kind a grease supply (lubricant supply) that provides uniform and excellent lubrication while providing at the same time a simple assembly of the safety device.